Ocho αños con sus meses y díαs
by Jaz Varishkova
Summary: Post-epílogo. • Al cruzar la galería oyó en la radio aquella canción cantada en un idioma desconocido. Uno de sus asistentes le tradujo un fragmento que quedó haciendo eco en su cabeza por mucho tiempo: decir adiós es crecer. El día que Eiji dejó volar a Ash.


_Banana Fish_ pertenece a la gil- a Akimi Yoshida. Sorry, bro. Es la costumbre.

* * *

Como siempre que escribo algo para este fandom (canon, específicamente), termino pensando en mi Michu. E. También va dedicado a las pibas del «Bar de las viudas».

* * *

«Del modo en que lo veo, toda vida tiene una pila de cosas buenas y otra de cosas malas. Las cosas buenas no siempre suavizan a las malas, pero del mismo modo las cosas malas no arruinan las buenas o las hacen menos importantes. Y pienso que, definitivamente, nosotros le sumamos algo a su pila de cosas buenas». —Dr. Who.

* * *

Ocho αños con sus meses y díαs

En una de las raras veces que había lugar para un resabio de paz en medio de esa guerra de trincheras, miedo y sangre, Ash le preguntó cuál era la razón por la que no le tenía miedo a un _tipo_ como él. A Eiji no se le pasó por alto la carga peyorativa con la que Ash se refería a sí mismo, y se preguntó en su fuero interno qué le estaba pasando al chico.

 _Porque siento que en realidad estás herido_ , fue la respuesta que acudió a su mente a la primera, pero prefirió callarla. Era evidente que Ash no buscaba ese tipo de respuesta. Lynx era demasiado racional como para aceptar esa clase de afirmación.

Eiji se concentró en la taza de sopa que sostenía entre sus manos pensando qué sería adecuado decir para saciar la curiosidad de Ash. Procuró hacer memoria, y tras un momento de silencio, a su mente acudió un recuerdo perdido de su infancia.

Tenía alrededor de ocho años cuando su madre quedó embarazada de Emi, su hermana pequeña, y viviendo en Izumo, era lógico que terminaran yendo a un templo para dar las gracias a los dioses.

Parado al lado de ellos, se encontraba un hombre silencioso de aspecto intimidante. Hacía calor, por lo que llevaba una camisa blanca de mangas cortas que dejaban ver sus brazos llenos de tatuajes —Eiji sabía qué eran los tatuajes. En televisión había visto varios y, muchas veces, no eran una buena señal—. Casi por instinto se aferró a la falda de su madre y notó que no era el único tenso en ese lugar: las personas a su alrededor se deslizaban en silencio hacia las esquinas, rehuyendo los ojos de la figura del hombre tatuado, o simplemente se apartaban esperando que se alejara de una buena vez para que pudieran decir sus oraciones en paz.

Pasado el temor inicial, observó que la expresión en el rostro del hombre se había tornado triste, y pudo jurar que parecía a punto de llorar cuando les dirigió la mirada a él y su madre.

—¿Sabe una cosa, señora? —le dijo a su madre—. Incluso la gente como nosotros precisa hablar con Dios de vez en cuando. Gracias por no huir de mí.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y se marchó en dirección a la salida en absoluto silencio.

—¿Qué tienen los tatuajes en Japón por eso les temen tanto? —preguntó Ash con las cejas alzadas.

—Generalmente los tatuajes los tienen aquellos que pertenecen a la mafia japonesa —explicó Eiji—. Ese hombre terminó quedándose en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo, e incluso me llegué a preguntar varias veces si realmente era un yakuza.

—Cain tiene todo tatuado el brazo —observó Ash—. No lo has visto, pero Alex también tiene algunos.

—Exacto. Y eso no quiere decir que son malas personas. Dino Golzine no tiene marcas en su piel pero su alma está podrida. —Odiaba pronunciar ese nombre cerca de Ash. Si no era la rabia, era la tristeza la que destellaba fugazmente en sus ojos verdes cuando le recordaban el nombre de aquel ser horrible.

Esa vez fue la tristeza.

—Tampoco tengo ningún tatuaje —respondió Ash—. Ninguna marca, pero mírame, Eiji. ¿Por qué tú… con alguien como yo?

— _Self-harm_. —Su inglés había mejorado bastante durante el tiempo que había permanecido ahí, pero habían palabras que todavía le costaban—. Deja de lastimarte así, Ash. A lo que quiero llegar es a que no se puede juzgar a un libro por su portada.

Estaban solos en una habitación vacía de un edificio abandonado en medio de Manhattan. Había un par de colchones en el suelo y la misma cantidad de frazadas. El invierno estaba cerca, y Eiji podía notarlo en el frío de sus dedos enroscados alrededor de la taza de sopa. Alex y los demás chicos dormían en las habitaciones aledañas, y le parecía que era capaz de oír el concierto de ronquidos a través de la pared. De repente sintió el peso de la cabeza de Ash en sus rodillas.

—¿Qué clase de libro crees que soy, Eiji? —preguntó Ash acomodándose en su regazo.

—Un manifiesto de odio hacia el nattō —bromeó. Ash soltó una risita ahogada y no dijo nada más hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

 **Finales de Junio, 1995**

—Tengo dos novedades, Sing —dijo Eiji en voz alta, llamando la atención del joven que miraba la televisión desparramado en el sofá con una bolsa de galletas dulces de arroz abierta en las rodillas—: quieren repetir la exhibición del año pasado en la galería, e Ibe-san me llamó en la mañana a comentarme que Aki-chan está enloquecida con la idea de regresar aquí en agosto.

Sing lo miró desde el sofá con entusiasmo y una sombra de sonrisa aleteó en sus labios.

—No puedo decidir cuál de las dos noticias me agrada más. ¿Ella se encuentra bien ahora?

—Seguro —aseveró Eiji—. Ibe-san dice que regresó a casa con las energías renovadas y no volvió a tener ningún problema de salud después de eso.

—Tienes un don, Eiji. ¿Lo sabes? —respondió Sing.

—Hay una condición para la muestra de este año.

Sing se llevó distraídamente a la boca una galleta y, mientras la masticaba, preguntó con desenfado:

—¿Qué cosa?

—Quieren a Ash de vuelta en la galería —respondió Eiji.

Sing no pudo evitar tensarse al oír el nombre de Ash. A pesar de que Eiji había colocado la fotografía del lince en el fondo de la galería, esta había resultado ser el centro de atención de la muestra. No se sorprendió: Ash, después de todo, seguía siendo una especie de poderoso imán que atraía a cualquier persona incluso si estas no conocían su nombre y su historia.

Fueron meses difíciles, recordó. Eiji decidió que Ash había permanecido demasiado tiempo en el ostracismo, y que no se merecía ser solo un montón de negativos y fotografías guardadas bajo siete llaves en su casa de Cape Cod, pero no fue fácil. _Dawn_ fue un pequeño triunfo, y Sing anotó otro más el día que Eiji colocó voluntariamente un retrato en la repisa donde Ash le sonreía tranquilamente a la cámara mientras rodeaba los hombros de Shorter y Eiji con sus brazos.

No obstante, aquello no fue suficiente. Había noches enteras que permanecía con los ojos abiertos como los de un búho porque podía oír a Eiji ahogando sus sollozos en la habitación de al lado. Sing, impotente, tan solo le dirigía una mirada de rabia al ordenador que había pertenecido a Ash, como si ese artefacto inanimado tuviera la culpa del llanto de Eiji.

Meses después, luego de intentar persuadirlo varias veces sin éxito, a finales de diciembre, consiguió que Eiji accediera a acudir a terapia para poder trabajar su duelo no resuelto como correspondía.

Tragó la galleta que había estado masticando y escogió con cuidado las palabras:

—¿Estás bien con eso? ¿Realmente quieres que Ash vuelva a ser un cuadro más en tu muestra?

—Estoy bien, Sing —Eiji sonrió—. Ash detestaba que le tomaran fotos, pero con el tiempo accedió a que Ibe-san lo hiciera primero y después yo lo hice muchas veces hasta el final.

 _Me pregunto por qué será_ , pensó Sing y estuvo tentado a sonreír con un poco de ironía. ¿Cómo es que Eiji seguía sin darse cuenta después de tantos años?

—Vale —dijo en su lugar—. ¿Y la muestra sería en…?

—Tres semanas a partir de ahora.

—*—

Despertó pero seguía sin querer abrir los ojos. En algún punto de la noche se había acurrucado en posición fetal y había permanecido así hasta ese momento. Le pareció recordar que Ash se había quedado dormido en su regazo, pero ahora no sentía a su amigo cerca de él. Se rindió y abrió los ojos lentamente; ya la luz de la mañana le estaba dando de lleno en la cara.

—¿A…? —Pero se calló. La visión que tenía frente a él le había robado el aliento.

Ash dormitaba en el alfeizar de la ventana. Tenía el rostro más relajado que había visto en todo ese año de conocerlo, los ojos cerrados, y la frente apoyada en su rodilla. Había paz en su expresión, como si al fin hubiera logrado reconciliarse con el mundo. Se preguntó si realmente estaba durmiendo, porque el chico solía tener la mala costumbre de caer dormido en cualquier lugar que le diera un poco de seguridad.

Hurgó en su mochila rápidamente, pero procurando que Ash no se diera cuenta. Tenía que inmortalizar ese momento, esa paz inédita, la luz que acariciaba el rostro del lince y lo hacía, si todavía era posible, más hermoso de lo que ya era.

—Ey, ¿qué haces? —Ash abrió los ojos al escuchar el clic de la cámara.

—Perdón —se disculpó Eiji—. Es que me gustaban tu pose y la expresión de tu rostro.

—Eres malditamente extraño. ¿Debería preocuparme por tus impulsos de _voyeur_? —se burló Ash.

—Tal vez —contestó Eiji, siguiéndole el juego—. ¿Vas a destruir los negativos?

—Depende de cuál sea tu excusa para salvarlos.

—Algún día usaré esta fotografía en una muestra de alguna galería famosa y será el centro de atención, ya lo verás.

Ash le sonrió y se puso de pie. Habrían seguido hablando si Bones, completamente ajeno a la conversación, no los hubiera interrumpido para avisarles que abajo el desayuno estaba servido y que si no se apuraban, Alex y Kong se lo acabarían.

Eiji no podía saber que sus palabras eran proféticas. En efecto, aquella fotografía fue parte de una muestra y se había robado todas las miradas. Y del mismo modo, tampoco podía saber en ese momento que Ash no viviría lo suficiente como para ver el éxito de esta.

—*—

Le gustaba caminar, pero debía reconocer que era poco menos que pueril pretender llegar a pie hasta la casa de Max y Jessica ubicada a varias calles de donde se encontraba.

 _Sing sigue siendo un demonio bastante persuasivo_ , pensó Eiji mientras caminaba hasta una boca de subterráneo cercana. Había preferido dejar el auto por esa vez en su casa. Siempre lo hacía cuando tenía cita con su terapeuta.

No le gustaban los terapeutas, les guardaba mucho recelo desde que, cuando era adolescente, y había empezado a decaer en su rendimiento deportivo, su escuela lo había instado a asistir a uno. Luego de regresar a Japón las cosas no hicieron más que empeorar.

No podía culpar a sus padres por ello. En realidad su familia había sido bastante comprensiva respecto a su situación después de visitar Estados Unidos. Aún podía recordar cómo sonó el teléfono de su casa con un ese sonido chirriante que le supo a un muy mal presagio, y su hermana Emi corrió a atenderlo mientras que él se estremecía por la corazonada que le producía esa llamada.

La pequeña Emi murmuró algunas palabras en inglés rudimentario y Eiji supuso de inmediato que alguien de Nueva York lo estaba llamando, y casi se ilusionó con la idea de que podría ser Ash quien estaba al otro lado de la línea. No obstante, cuando cogió la llamada, y escuchó la voz quebrada de Max Lobo, confirmó su presentimiento de que aquello iba mal.

— _Eiji, lo siento. De verdad, lo siento tanto_.

Jamás había escuchado a ese hombre llorar, pero podía jurar que en ese momento lo estaba haciendo desconsoladamente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? —urgió—. ¡Ash! ¡¿Algo le sucedió a A…?!

No tuvo tiempo de terminar, porque Max confirmó la peor de todas las situaciones posibles.

— _Ash está muerto, Eiji. Recibió una herida de puñal, y… bueno, todavía respiraba muy débilmente cuando lo encontraron, pero al llegar al hospital no había nada que hacer para salvar su vida._

¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

Y, sobre todo, _¿por qué?_

—¿D-dónde lo encontraron?

— _Estaba en la Biblioteca Pública de la ciudad_ —explicó Max, procurando hablar de forma calmada pero fracasando en el intento—. _No traía ningún tipo de identificación, por lo que estuvo un par de días en la morgue del hospital hasta que Sing lo empezó a buscar y finalmente encontró y reconoció su cuerpo… ¿Eiji? ¡¿Eiji?! Dime algo, por favor. ¡Ei…!_

No obstante, sumido en una calma glaciar, Eiji ignoró el desesperado llamado de Max desde el otro lado de la línea y colgó el teléfono.

—Es la broma más grotesca que escuché en toda mi vida —dijo. Y, para espanto de Emi, empezó a reír descontroladamente.

—¡Mamá, papá, vengan! ¡Algo le pasa a mi hermano! —exclamó la niña francamente asustada.

Eiji no paró de reír hasta que sus ojos empezaron a estallar en lágrimas y le costó respirar. Su madre lo llevó hasta su habitación e intentó hablar con él, sin embargo, le resultó imposible.

 _No puede ser. No puede ser. Es imposible. Ash no puede estar muerto. ¡Ash no debe estar muerto!_ , se repetía como una letanía.

Y si era el caso, entonces regresaría del infierno. Ya lo había hecho antes, ¿verdad?

La figura de porcelana de un ángel occidental ubicada en su mesita de noche le pareció sumamente atractiva. Ibe-san llegó en el momento exacto en el que Eiji la estrellaba contra la pared y esta se rompía en mil pedazos.

La presencia de Shunichi Ibe en su casa era la confirmación de que las palabras de Max iban en serio. Ibe-san lo abrazó mientras que él pedía a los gritos regresar a Nueva York de inmediato porque no lo terminaría de creer hasta que viera con sus propios ojos el cuerpo sin vida de su mejor amigo.

Entonces, después del shock inicial, pasó a ser una especie de muñeca viviente que se alimentaba por inercia, y respondía con monosílabos a las preguntas que le hacían sus padres. Estos tenían muchas preguntas, pero en vista de que él no parecía dispuesto a colaborar, ellos volcaron todos sus cuestionamientos hacia Ibe-san. Shunichi había sido respetuoso con su privacidad y se ahorró muchos detalles sobre su convivencia con Ash y el mundo violento donde este vivía, pero habló lo suficiente como para que su familia se hiciese una idea de cuán importante había sido el chico en su vida. Emi les había mostrado varias fotografías, cartas y postales que su hermano le había enviado desde Nueva York, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con que, a pesar de todo, debían darle su espacio a Eiji para que viviera su dolor por sí mismo.

Sin embargo, un par de meses después, Eiji seguía sumido en una especie de estado catatónico donde se limitaba simplemente a existir, y sus padres encendieron todas las alarmas.

Fue entonces que lo llevaron a un terapeuta, y Eiji debía reconocer que se había cerrado a la posibilidad de compartir con alguien más sobre Ash, pero que terminó por colocarle un candado definitivo a sus labios cuando el hombre mayor, aparentemente fastidiado por los pocos avances que daba el chico, lanzó al aire varias frases que denotaban cierto grado de desprecio hacia lo que sabía de Ash, y que no podía entender cómo Eiji, siendo en apariencia una persona completamente _normal y lúcida_ , podía seguir estancado en el recuerdo de una lacra que conoció circunstancialmente en las calles neoyorquinas.

Eso lo terminó por enfurecer, y cortó de raíz las citas con aquel hombre. Luego, cuando fue capaz de ponerse en pie con ayuda de un par de muletas, decidió que debía regresar a Estados Unidos para estar lo más cerca posible de la ciudad a la que Ash llamaba su hogar.

Difícilmente sus padres hubieran accedido de no ser por la intervención de Ibe-san. De alguna forma sabían que Eiji se iba para no regresar jamás a la ciudad que lo vio nacer, así que se resistieron en un principio pero luego lo dejaron ir cuando cayeron en la cuenta de que la decisión de Eiji no tenía vuelta de hoja.

Regresó a Estados Unidos y sintió que en todas partes, en cada esquina transitada y en cada callejón solitario, podía ver a Ash en sus diversas facetas. Pero el lugar donde más le dolía estar era en la biblioteca. Pasar cerca de ella era casi como si le quemara la piel.

Poco a poco empezó a evitar los lugares que solía frecuentar con Ash, y muy especialmente la biblioteca donde había perdido la vida. También, casi de manera gradual, comenzó a guardar sus fotografías y negativos en una caja fuerte y evitaba pronunciar su nombre abiertamente. Todos los amigos que había cosechado en el pasado gracias a Ash lo apoyaban como podían, consiguió estudiar el arte de la fotografía más a fondo, decidido a dedicarse el resto de su vida a estar detrás de cámara, y por aquella época también se había hecho cercano a Sing.

Sabía que el chico no tenía la culpa de lo que sucedió con Ash, que el brazo ejecutor había sido Lao, y también sabía que el remordimiento lo estaba consumiendo, pero decidió callarse por años y aceptarlo en su vida porque Sing era sincero y no estaba dispuesto a irse de su lado.

Tuvo que llegar Aki-chan a su vida para poner en marcha los engranajes que se habían detenido aquel invierno de 1987.

Al principio acudió a terapia solo para complacer a Sing, todavía reticente debido al recuerdo que tenía de aquel hombre que lo había atendido en Japón. No obstante, Yulia había resultado ser una mujer extremadamente amable, empática y comprensiva. Poco a poco fue abriéndose a ella, y terminó por darse cuenta de cuánto había necesitado hacerlo durante todos esos años.

El viaje en el subterráneo le había resultado demasiado corto sumido como estaba en sus pensamientos, así que casi perdió su destino y salió tan apresuradamente del vagón, que las puertas estuvieron a nada de cerrárseles en el rostro. Al salir a la calle y retomar su caminata en dirección al hogar de los Glenreed, volvió a pensar en las palabras que le dedicó Yulia al despedirlo esa tarde:

«Quizás no sea posible ni hoy ni mañana, pero debe llegar el día en el que tengas que dejar ir a Ash».

—*—

Probablemente si no hubiera estado sentado en la mesa, Sing habría sentido cómo sus piernas se volvían de gelatina. Eiji lo observaba tranquilamente del otro lado sin soltar los cubiertos contra el plato como lo había hecho él.

—¿Estás seguro que eso es lo que quieres, Eiji? —y definitivamente odió que su voz sonara a medio camino del susto y la inseguridad.

—Por algo debo empezar, ¿no le crees? —contestó—. No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien. Come, por favor.

Pero a Sing repentinamente se le había quitado el apetito. Se limitó a juguetear con los camarones de su ensalada mientras intentaba hilar sus ideas.

Si Yut-Lung estuviera cerca de él probablemente le habría lanzado uno de sus _consejos de amigo_ casi tan filosos como un estilete, pero increíblemente asertivos.

 _Déjalo ser, Sing. Ya es tiempo._ Casi era capaz de escuchar la voz calmada de Yut Lung al teléfono.

Esa noche le costó conciliar el sueño, atento a la actividad que provenía del cuarto de al lado, que en realidad no duró demasiado, dando lugar a un espeso silencio que parecía lastimarle los oídos.

Las palabras de Eiji durante la cena se repitieron una y otra vez en su cabeza.

 _Iré a la Biblioteca Pública, Sing. Ash fue feliz ahí, y por alguna razón decidió que ahí debía terminar. Quiero saber cómo fueron sus últimos minutos en este mundo._

—*—

Sintió un golpe en el pecho al pararse justo al lado de ese soberbio león que custodiaba la escalinata que daba entrada a la biblioteca. Sintió el impulso de dar media vuelta el irse por donde había venido, pero decidió que había huido demasiado tiempo como para hacerlo también ahora, justo en ese momento definitivo.

Cruzó las puertas y se dirigió al salón de lectura, que a esa hora del día estaba casi deshabitado y silencioso. Empezó a caminar entre las mesas numeradas preguntándose en cuál habría estado Ash en el momento que decidió abandonarse a la muerte. A pesar de ser una persona de costumbres, Lynx no solía sentarse en el mismo sitio todas las veces que acudía a aquel lugar, sino que lo hacía simplemente en un lugar tranquilo más o menos alejado de la puerta de entrada.

Le pareció ver una silueta delgada y rubia a lo lejos, pero en un parpadeo descubrió que solo era una jugarreta de su mente. Suspiró muy lentamente, y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al sentir una mano en su hombro.

—¿Señor? —La bibliotecaria, una mujer de mediana edad lo miraba con mucha curiosidad—. ¿Necesita alguna cosa? Lo he visto recorriendo el salón varias veces.

Eiji le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la mujer e hiló una respuesta coherente.

—Disculpe, es que ando investigando una cosa. ¿Cree que pueda ayudarme?

—Por supuesto —aseguró la bibliotecaria.

—¿Lleva mucho tiempo trabajando aquí —preguntó Eiji.

—Cumplí diez años de trabajar aquí en enero —confirmó.

—Entonces usted… —Luchó por no trabarse al hablar—. Usted sabe del joven que murió aquí hace ocho años.

La mujer lo miró con la sorpresa brillando en sus ojos oscuros, y Eiji se cuestionó si su pregunta había sido demasiado brusca cuando ella soltó el bloc de notas que cargaba en los brazos y se llevó una mano a la boca.

—La policía de la ciudad podría responderle todo lo que necesita saber, señor —contestó.

—Siento mucho si mi pregunta fue inadecuada, señora —se disculpó—. Créame cuando le digo que esto tampoco es fácil para mí.

—Siento no poder ayudarle…

—No importa. Que tenga un buen día.

Se dispuso a marcharse desfilando entre las hileras de mesas donde algunas personas estaban perdidas en las páginas que tenían frente a ellos, cuando la voz de la bibliotecaria lo hizo detenerse muy cerca de la salida.

—Estaba por terminar mi turno aquella tarde… —empezó con un hilo de voz.

Eiji se giró hacia ella y notó que los ojos de la mujer comenzaban a aguarse. Quiso decir algo para calmarla pero simplemente no se sintió capaz, así que la dejó seguir.

—Lo conocía de vista. Siempre venía, pedía un par de libros y se quedaba quieto en silencio mientras duraba su lectura.

»Ese día me pidió un ejemplar de _Por quién doblan las campanas_ , de Ernest Hemingway. Se lo di y continué haciendo mi trabajo. No sé en qué momento salió ni cuándo regresó a la sala de lectura, pero tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre lo que parecían hojas sueltas y el libro no estaba en ningún lado. —Comenzó a romper en lágrimas mientras que sus manos las había llevado al pecho. Eiji sintió un nudo prieto en la garganta—. Cre- creí que estaba durmiendo y me acerqué a despertarlo, p-pero parecía tan tranquilo, que lo dejé p-pasar y seguí haciendo mi trabajo.

»Casi a la hora de cierre, mi compañero notó que seguía en el mismo lugar y en la misma postura. E-entonces notamos la s-sangre.

»Fui con él en la ambulancia, pero ya era demasiado tarde. No pudieron salvarlo porque dejó de respirar antes de llegar al hospital. No traía identificación alguna y descubrimos que el nombre que solía darnos para el libro de visitas era falso. —Se sacudió algunas lágrimas de las mejillas con el dorso de la mano; Eiji se apresuró a buscar en sus bolsillos un pañuelo y se lo ofreció.

—No siga si le duele —le dijo.

—Está bien —asintió ella y aceptó el pañuelo—. Nunca pude olvidarme de él a pesar de que jamás supe su nombre. Se veía tan hermoso y calmado que no fui capaz de interrumpir su sueño.

»Siento que de alguna forma fue mi culpa que no lo hayamos auxiliado a tiempo. Si yo, si yo… si tan solo hubiera…

Era evidente que el tema le había revuelto muchas cosas en su interior a la bibliotecaria, y realmente parecía que se había guardado mucho tiempo esa sensación amarga de culpabilidad, que Eiji no pudo más que comprenderla.

—No fue su culpa, señora —aseguró—. Ash lo quiso así. También yo tardé años en entender eso.

—¿Ash? —la mujer parpadeó—. ¿Se llamaba Ash?

—No, su nombre real era Aslan —corrigió Eiji—. Pero Ash era como solíamos llamarlo.

—Usted es… —comenzó, pero Eiji no la dejó continuar.

—Un amigo de Ash. ¿Podría decirme dónde se sentaba él aquella tarde?

Ella lo guió de regreso a las mesas de lectura, y se detuvo en el asiento 350.

—Aquí lo encontramos.

Fue más horrible de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. La madera perfectamente pulida y el piso encerado no daban indicios de que alguna vez Ash se sentó ahí a esperar la muerte, pero no pudo evitar imaginarse al chico durmiendo en aquel lugar.

Sus ojos verdes cerrados para siempre. Pálido, el pelo rubio desparramado en la mesa y las hojas de su carta bajo su rostro.

—Sonreía —dijo la bibliotecaria, quien por un momento quiso apoyar su mano en el hombro de aquel hombre asiático que parecía a punto de derrumbarse por la pena y las lágrimas—. ¿Señor? ¿Se encuentra bien?

—¿Qué libro dijo que estaba leyendo antes? —preguntó Eiji pasando deliberadamente por alto las preguntas de la bibliotecaria.

— _Por quién doblan las campanas_ —respondió esta—. Hay un pasaje… una frase muy bonita ahí.

 _¿Qué puede tener de bello algo escrito por Hemingway?_ , pensó Eiji de inmediato. Durante el tiempo que vivió con Ash, había leído un par de cosas de aquel autor y no era capaz de entender cómo alguien tan joven como su amigo podía estar fascinado por ese tipo de lectura tan oscura y deprimente. Todo en Hemingway era una profunda reflexión de la vida, la muerte, la soledad y la tragedia, y a su yo de veinte años lo había terminado abrumando. Con la muerte de Ash, Hemingway había pasado a estar vetado de su vida, y si acaso había una librería donde se cruzara con aquel autor, no podía evitar sentir el peso de un ladrillo en su estómago.

—¿Qué pasaje? —inquirió.

—No recuerdo el contexto —aclaró ella—, pero iba más o menos así: «habrá gente que diga que el amor no existe porque no han podido conseguirlo. Pero yo te digo que existe y has tenido suerte, aunque mueras mañana».

Definitivamente no conocía el contexto de la frase, y quizás nunca lo haría si no se armaba de valor como para coger el libro y leerlo por sí mismo, aunque había un contraste entre el dolor y la belleza en la aseveración, que le pareció bello. Se preguntó si ocho años antes, en ese mismo lugar, con el libro en las manos, Ash también había notado ese detalle.

Quiso entender sinceramente a Ash.

Pasó la yema de los dedos por la mesa y el respaldo de la silla, y recordó el girasol que traía en la otra mano. Una vez Ash se había dejado fotografiar con uno en la mano cuando estaban en Central Park, y al ver el resultado se rió porque, según él, de no ser por él, la fotografía se parecería a una pintura de Van Gogh. Eiji también rió aquella vez.

—¿Está bien si dejo esto aquí?

—Por supuesto —aceptó la bibliotecaria.

Eiji dejó la flor cuidadosamente sobre la mesa preguntándose cuánto tiempo duraría hasta que los empleados la encontraran y la arrojaran a la basura, pero en realidad no le importó demasiado obtener la respuesta, porque el gesto era para Ash, y si acaso lo estaba viendo desde algún lugar, entonces era suficiente para él.

Ya se encontraba al lado del león cuando la bibliotecaria lo alcanzó.

—¡Señor, espere!

Detuvo sus pasos y permitió que la mujer se le acercara lo suficiente como para estar de frente.

—Al menos quisiera saber su nombre —dijo ella.

—¿Para el libro de novedades? —Sonrió.

—Para saber quién recuerda al chico con tanto cariño.

—Eiji Okumura —y bajó la escalinata en dirección a la calle, perdiéndose entre el gentío dejando a la mujer con sus recuerdos de aquel día, de la carta ensangrentada que el muchacho llamado Ash atesoraba en el momento de su muerte, y en la firma del remitente.

 _¿Será acaso posible…?_

Pero Okumura ya había desaparecido de su rango de vista.

—*—

Las tres semanas que le había dicho a Sing que faltaban para la muestra pasaron rápido. Se encontraban en la segunda semana de julio, y aunque fue una carrera contrarreloj, tuvo todo perfectamente dispuesto para el día de la inauguración, prevista para el día dieciocho.

También durante esas semanas había acudido a Yulia una vez y le comentó de su visita al museo. Ella no dudaba de él ni tampoco juzgaba sus decisiones. En opinión de la mujer, quien marcaba el ritmo de avance en la terapia era siempre Eiji, y ella simplemente servía como guía. Y, a su modo de ver, Eiji había dado grandes pasos desde la primera vez que estuvo con ella varios meses atrás. Lo felicitó por haberse armado de valor para ir y también le prometió que iría a la muestra fotográfica apenas tuviera oportunidad.

Por primera vez en toda su carrera no tenía un tema específico para la exhibición, por lo que había un delicado equilibrio entre fotografías de personas y paisajes de la ciudad, que oscilaban entre la luz y la oscuridad, casi como si representara la vida en ella, es decir, su signo artístico. También, en aquella ocasión, colocó varios cuadros de Cape Cod que había tomado durante aquella visita con Aki-chan y Sing, con la venia de este y la de los padres de la adolescente.

Estaba sumamente cansado por las semanas de mucho trabajo y poco sueño que tenía acumuladas encima, pero esa noche, cuando todos se marcharon a sus casas, Eiji decidió quedarse en la soledad de sus cuadros.

O más específicamente, en la compañía de uno en especial: Ash.

Había tomado varias fotografías del joven lince con flores a su alrededor. En la que había escogido para esta vez, Ash se encontraba recostado en el tronco de un árbol de Central Park. Llevaba los lentes puestos porque estaba leyendo un libro que cuyo título no podía verse porque Ash cubría la portada con sus piernas. Estaba descalzo, sus converses rojas al lado de él y a sus pies varios girasoles. A diferencia de _Dawn_ , tenía los ojos abiertos, y a pesar de estar concentrado en su lectura, el espectador era perfectamente capaz de apreciar la belleza de sus pupilas verdes y brillantes en contraste con el pasto amarillo por el otoño y a juego con el cielo limpio y azul.

Eiji se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y contempló la fotografía fascinado al encontrar en ella nuevos detalles que no había notado antes.

—Entonces, Ash —comenzó—. ¿Fuiste feliz conmigo aunque sea solo por un momento?

»Yo lo era, Ash. Era muy feliz a tu lado.

Pensaba mucho en la biblioteca desde que la había visitado. Ash había sido feliz ahí, más de una vez había escuchado, si no de la propia boca de Ash, de aquellos que lo rodeaban, que ese era su lugar preferido y donde iba a buscar la paz que necesitaba para seguir adelante cuando se sentía ahogado en la violencia de su mundo.

—Decidiste buscar paz por última vez en el lugar donde fuiste feliz, ¿verdad? La bibliotecaria me lo contó todo, pero en realidad lo intuí desde siempre por la forma en que Max y Sing me miraban cuando les preguntaba por las circunstancias que rodearon a tu muerte.

»¿Por qué decidiste irte así, Ash? Siempre me dijiste que aunque nunca le temiste a la muerte nunca la deseaste.

A su mente acudió aquella vez que Ash le preguntó si no le temía y él le contó la anécdota del hombre tatuado en el templo. Convertido en un joven adulto, poco antes de partir para Estados Unidos la primera vez, se cruzó por la plaza de la ciudad donde estudiaba con otra persona que también traía tatuajes, y cuando esta notó su curiosidad, le preguntó si necesitaba algo. Eiji enrojeció hasta las orejas y se disculpó antes de preguntarle si dolía hacerse uno.

La persona le respondió que sí, que al principio dolía por ser una herida abierta, pero que luego sanaba aunque la marca quedaba para siempre en la piel.

—Ash, tus heridas nunca sanaron, ¿cierto? Siempre estaban abiertas porque había alguien que las mantenía así.

»¿Pero fuiste feliz al menos una vez en tu vida incluso si no fue conmigo? Necesito saberlo.

»Te quedaste en mi corazón como un tatuaje, pero durante años la herida no fue tampoco capaz de cerrarse. Tienes ese efecto en las personas, Ash: las dejas marcadas para siempre.

»Regresaste al lugar donde fuiste feliz solo para dormir y no volver a despertar nunca. Una parte de mí te entiende, pero la otra no puede hacerlo. Así que me toca aceptarla así sin más aunque no te pueda comprender.

»¿Supiste que te amaba, Ash? ¿Te diste cuenta de eso? Todavía lo hago, todos los días de mi vida. No puedo ni quiero dejar de hacerlo. Y, de hecho, no lo voy a hacer jamás. Pero tengo que dejarte ir.

»Perdona todos estos años que te retuve a mi lado, enjaulado como un ave exótica en la jaula de oro que eran mis memorias. No es lo que hubieras querido para ti y menos para mí. Por eso me dejaste regresar a Japón aquella vez, ahora lo sé.

»Si se cierra la herida ahora va a quedar la marca, como los tatuajes. Eventualmente va a dejar de doler, Ash. No ahora, quizás tampoco mañana ni pasado. Pero será alguna vez. Te lo prometo.

En realidad no estaba solo en la galería como había creído. Sing se acercó sigilosamente como un gato y posó una mano enorme en su hombro.

—¡Sing! —dijo y le sonrió suavemente al chico, gratamente sorprendido—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Ash siempre es una vista digna de ser admirada —contestó—. ¿Cómo bautizaste a la fotografía?

— _A place in the sun for him_.

Sing rió.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Eiji—. ¿Demasiado largo?

—Yo diría que demasiado adecuado —replicó Sing—. Esto es completamente distinto a lo que acostumbras a mostrarle a tus seguidores, Eiji. Me recuerda a una pintura de Van Gogh, a sus girasoles y al cielo azul de fondo. Diría que hasta el mismo Ash luce como Van Gogh lo hubiera imaginado.

»Magnificencia y paz al mismo tiempo. ¿No lo crees?

Fue el turno de Eiji para reír.

—Probablemente Ash hubiera opinado exactamente lo mismo si fuera capaz de verlo. Regresemos a casa, Sing.

—¿Terminaste?

—Por hoy sí. —Se giró para mirar la fotografía una última vez—. Buenas noches, Ash.

Esa noche, después de terminar algunos pendientes que tenía y despedir a Sing, que dormiría en su casa de Long Island, el último pensamiento de Eiji antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir fue dirigido nuevamente a Ash.

 _Quizás_ , se dijo, _si hubieras aprendido a decir «hasta pronto» en lugar de «adiós» las cosas hubieran sido distintas. Nunca lo voy a saber. Adiós, Ash. Nos veremos de nuevo algún día. Pero por ahora tengo que dejarte ir._

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Aclαrαciones:

• ¿La frase del resumen? Adiós, Gustavo Cerati. Feroz anacronismo estoy cometiendo porque el sencillo salió once años después de los hechos de este fic. Cerati se refiere a otra cosas, pero ya que estamos…

• Nunca aclaran en _GOL_ si a Ash lo encontraron ya muerto o no, y considerando que tardó horas y horas en morir, me tomé la licencia de mantenerlo vivo solo hasta llegar al hospital donde terminó sucumbiendo al shock hipovolémico.

• Lo que permaneció un tiempo en la morgue del hospital también es cosa mía. Francamente con todo el lío que había en ese momento en Nueva York, sería hasta milagroso que Charlie o el señor Jenkins hubieran estado cerca.

• No sé qué pensar respecto a la teoría de que Lao sobrevivió a Ash. Si se confirma es para ahorcar a la gila. Como él estaba en la calle, fue más fácil salvarlo/rescatar su cadáver y pasar del pobre Ash.

• También me tomé la licencia con el tiempo que Eiji permaneció en Japón, que según Akira fue muy poco tiempo, y extendí a, al menos, cuatro meses.

• La cita de _Por quién doblan las campanas_ es una de las más famosas del libro. En el audiovisual Ash está leyendo algo que parece llamarse _White Ocean,_ pero me pareció más adecuado que estuviera leyendo el otro libro cuz la frase… la carta "sentíte afortunado aunque mueras mañana".

• Referencias a Van Gogh porque los girasoles… y el "te admiro", de su significado en el lenguaje de las flores…

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: básicamente Eiji hace algo que yo todavía no me creo capaz.

Me muero de vergüenza porque todavía no respondí los reviews que me dejaron en _En un latido_ , y ya ando publicando algo nuevo tres meses después. Quizás, no estoy muy segura, este sea mi último aporte al fandom.

Esto nació después de escuchar a Cerati y a Árbol, y también porque necesito creer que Eiji logró pasar página.

Sinceramente me sentí decepcionada por los comentarios hacia Ash y Eiji, uno por dejarse morir (algo que decidió y nadie tiene derecho a juzgar) y otro por no poder superarlo. No debería, pero me lastimaron más de lo que debería porque entiendo a los dos a mi manera.

No es que Eiji "decidió" no superar a Ash, es que es algo demasiado difícil de hacerlo. El duelo tiene sus etapas, y Eiji danzó años en los límites de la negación y la ira. Se estancó. No es su culpa, ni culpa de Ash, y Ash MENOS fue egoísta. Me asusta lo insensible que puede resultar la gente.

No es que Eiji fue no más a terapia y cinco minutos después ya estaba perfectamente bien haciendo todo lo que describí arriba. Toma su tiempo, y es cierto que se necesita mucha fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo. Lo que es más, el dolor por la muerte de un ser querido no se supera, sino que se racionaliza, se asimila y se aprende a vivir con eso. Como los tatuajes: la herida se cierra pero la marca queda. No obstante, él sí pudo ser feliz después de eso, quiero creer que _NYS_ es una prueba de eso. Incluso si nunca pudo volver a tener pareja, está bien: hay otras formas de ser feliz.

5870 palabras. I'm so fucking proud of myself.

¡Jajohecha pevẽ!

31 de diciembre de 2018, lunes. Último fic del año.


End file.
